Pardonne-moi ?
by Orlaya
Summary: Les cinq fois ou Danny pensa que McGarrett était un idiot, mais qu'il l'a quand même pardonné.


Disclamer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient, surtout pas Scott Caan, et j'en pleure.

Rating : M ( Mais c'est tout mignon )

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Surtout, hésitez pas sur les reviews, j'adorerais vous répondre ! Enjoy !

Les cinq fois ou Danny pensa que McGarrett était un idiot, mais qu'il l'a quand même pardonné.

Lors de leur première rencontre, ils avaient tous les deux dégainés leurs armes de service. Danny se doutait bien à ce moment-là qu'il allait finir par morfler. C'était son instinct qui lui disait ça. Et il avait eu raison. En trois minutes, il avait perdu son enquête et son équipier au profit de cet arriviste Monsieur Muscles. Et en 24h, il avait prit une balle, était passé à travers une fenêtre et s'était déboité le genou, avant d'entendre qu'il était ridicule avec sa cravate à Hawaï. Oui, pour lui, c'était définitif, Steve McGarrett était un crétin congénital. Jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive devant lui avec une réservation dans l'un des plus grands hôtels de Waikiki pour lui et son petit chat, Grace, qu'il avait pour le week-end. Alors ok, Steve McGarrett méritait peut-être une seconde chance.

La deuxième fois, c'était lors d'une enquête pour kidnapping. Une équipe de quatre personnes s'était fait passer pour des pirates Tongiens afin de kidnapper douze étudiants du continents et de demander une rançon a huit chiffres à leurs parents. De suite, le 5-0 avait été dépêché par Mme La Gouverneur sur l'enquête. Steve, tout ex-SEAL qu'il était, avait été le plus affecté par l'enquête, au point de devenir le plus débile des débiles. Kamekona leur avait donné un nom, qu'il devaient aller trouver. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Steve et Danno s'étaient heurtés à un mur, ou plutôt une porte. Danno avait bien essayé de raisonner le prêteur sur gage, mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Et il avait fallu que McGarrett ramène une grenade. Une grenade nom de dieu. Danny était devenu complètement fou après l'explosion, hurlant après McGarrett, ce néandertalien qui lui servait d'équipier. Et ça avait servi à rien, étant donné que les Tongiens n'étaient même pas les responsables. Ils avaient fini par ramener onze adolescents sur les douze enlevés à la base, et c'était plutôt un exploit. Et lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes de joie des familles réunies, il n'avait pu que pardonner à Steve son comportement d'ex-SEAL un peu bourrin et son habitude bizarre et complètement folle de se balader avec des grenades dans la boite à gants de sa camaro, qu'il ne pouvait même pas conduire.

La troisième fois, c'était lorsque Steve avait compris que Mme La Gouverneur aidait Wo Fat. Vouloir rentrer par effraction chez la Gouverneur Jameson, je vous demande un peu. La truc, c'est que, comme d'habitude, Steve n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Et Rachel, qui était à nouveau enceinte, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble - enfin, en partie, vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore quitté Stan -. Il devait d'ailleurs retourner dans le New-Jersey avec Rachel et Grace. Il voulait d'abord voir le reste du 5-0, surtout Steve. Parce qu'il savait que l'ancien Navy SEAL allait faire une connerie. Et il avait raison. En arrivant chez Mme La Gouverneur, il comprit de suite que Steve s'était mouillé. Qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie. Parce qu'avec tous les gyrophares devant la maison du Gouverneur, ça ressemblait plus à une guirlande de Noël qu'autre chose. Et là, il vit Steve sortir de la maison, les mains attachées dans le dos, poussé par Chin. Chin. Qui faisait partie du 5-0. Ce traitre. Il s'avança vers Steve, et vit Chin ouvrir la bouche. Il le stoppa et promit à Steve qu'il trouverait une solution, qu'il le sortirait de là. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture et le regarda partir, en se disant qu'il était le plus grand idiot de l'univers, juste derrière McGarrett. Pourquoi il l'avait laissé seul, bon dieu de merde ? Il rentra chez lui et regarda l'heure. Et il se flagella mentalement. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié Grace et Rachel, qui avaient déjà décollé en direction du New-Jersey. Tout ça pour Steve. Vraiment, ils faisaient une belle paire d'idiot tous les deux. Il décida de laisser passer la nuit, et d'aider Steve à partir du lendemain. Il commença dès la première heure à chercher des indices. Il contacta Kono, qui était aux arrêts mais qui lui avait tout de même apprit pour la trace de taser dans la nuque de Steve. Puis il contacta Catherine, qui l'envoya vers un certain Joe, qui débarqua deux jours plus tard à Hawaï. Entre temps, il avait appelé Rachel pour lui dire qu'il avait une dernière affaire à régler sur l'île avant de rentrer au pays. Au fur et à mesure de son enquête, épaulé par Joe, il découvrit beaucoup de chose, notamment qu'une caméra était cachée dans le bureau du gouverneur, et ce grâce à l'enquête du père de Steve. Lorsqu'il trouva cette piste, il appela Rachel pour lui dire qu'il rentrait au New-Jersey d'ici une semaine. C'est là qu'il apprit que le bébé n'était pas de lui mais de Stan. Il tomba des nues. Il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir reformer sa famille, voir sa Gracie tous les jours, mais non. Il allait devoir rester sur cette île de malheur où les gens foutaient de l'ananas sur les pizzas. Il se concentra sur l'enquête. Pour oublier. Steve s'évada de prison à l'aide de Victor Hesse, et il réussit au dernier moment à prouver son innocence. Et il le remercia. Parce qu'il prit conscience à ce moment-là que Steve n'était pas juste son équipier, son patron et son ami. Mais qu'il était bien plus que ça. Steve McGarrett était inconscient, mais il lui avait évité la pire erreur de sa vie, et pour ça, il ne pouvait que le pardonner, et le remercier.

La quatrième fois, Danny avait regardé Steve partir avec Jenna pour aller sauver Josh, le fiancé de cette dernière. Les tripes serrées, il avait prit la direction du 5-0 pour une affaire de meurte. Et Danny sut qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter lorsque le nom de Jenna ressorti parmi les suspects. Toute l'équipe essaye de contacter McGarrett, sans succès. Danno appela Joe, encore. Bientôt, il l'appellerait pour aider Steve à aller aux toilettes. Il n'empêche qu'ils devaient quand même trouver un moyen de sortir Steve de la Corée du Nord. Chose potentiellement impossible. Mais ils avaient réussi à monter un truc avec Joe. Et ça devrait marcher. Enfin, ça devait ! Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient ramener Steve. Il le fallait. Danny ne se voyait pas vivre sans Steve. La mission d'extraction se passa très rapidement pour Danno. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était lorsqu'il avait trouvé Steve à l'arrière du camion. L'état dans lequel il était mais aussi le soulagement de le revoir en vie. Au final, McGarrett était peut-être le plus grand idiot du monde, que dis-je, de l'univers, tant qu'il était en vie à ses côtés, tout irait bien.

La cinquième fois, Danny et Steve s'étaient enfin mis en couple. Et bizarrement, c'était Danno qui avait fait le premier pas. Bon, d'accord, sa Gracie l'avait beaucoup aidé à coups de demande pour aller chez oncle Steve. A force, ils se comportaient tous les trois comme une famille, sauf que Danny et Steve n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Puis le blond avait craqué. Un jour, il était allé chez l'ex SEAL avec son petit Monkey. Pendant qu'elle jouait sur la plage, le dos tourné aux adultes, Danno avait embrassé Steve. Comme ça. Et Steve avait continué le baiser. Comme ça. Sous les yeux de Grace qui s'était retournée. Et ce soir, c'était leur premier rendez-vous. Et c'était Steve qui l'avait organisé. Alors Danno avait quand même un peu la frousse. Et il avait eu raison. Parce que franchement, trouver Catherine, qui est l'ex-copine de Steve chez ce même Steve, avec qui c'était son premier rendez-vous, fallait quand même être poissard. Au moins, Steve avait eu la décence d'être gêné. Mais ça, Danny s'en foutait comme de sa première cravate. Il gueula un bon coup après Steve, pendant que Catherine partait. Bon débarras. Il ne s'arrêtait pas d'engueuler Steve, ce qui était son passe-temps favori, après embrasser Steve. Ce dernier profita d'une faiblesse de la voix du blond pour se jeter littéralement sur ses lèvres. Pas pour l'embrasser, pour le bailloner. Afin de pouvoir lui expliquer que si Catherine était là, c'était juste pour lui apporter des pizzas. De vraies pizzas selon Danno. Sans ananas, ou sans jambon. Et pour lui dire que si il n'arrêtait pas de gueuler, il lui ferait bouffer de la pizzas AVEC ananas toute la semaine. Pas tous les moyens possibles. Alors, bien sûr, Danny se tut, effrayé par la menace. Ils sortirent et arrivèrent sur la plage privée de Steve. Là ou une vraie pizzas attendait Danny, dont les yeux se mirent a briller comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël. Ce qui vexa Steve, qui n'avait jamais eu le droit à ce genre de regard. Il attrapa alors son Danno par les hanches avant de l'embrasser, histoire de quand même remporter la victoire face à la pizza. Sauf que Steve avait le gout de la pizza à l'ananas. Et ça, malgré le fait que Danny adorait les baisers de son néandertalien, il était pas prêt de lui pardonner.

La sixième fois, Danny et Steve étaient en voyage de noces. Et ils passèrent la plupart du temps dans leur chambre d'hôtel. A faire l'amour. Et Steve ne se laissait jamais. Quelque soit la manière de faire l'amour, il fallait toujours recommencer après. Et Steve était du genre très passionné. Il aimait prendre son temps, effeuiller son Danno, doucement, en laissant trainer ses doigts un peu partout sur la surface de son corps, se faire déshabiller au même rythme, préparer tranquillement le blond à le recevoir, jouer avec ses nerfs en utilisant ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents, faire bouger ses doigts à l'interieur de son Danno, tout en posant sa bouche sur le sexe de son mari, puis le pénétrer doucement, en le regardant dans les yeux, alors que Danny gémissait de la plus exquise des manières. Et Steve le pénétait longuement, jusqu'a la jouissance. Et il était insatiable. Et Danny était épuisé. Et il commençait à serieusement avoir du mal à sortir de sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais quand il voyait le corps de Steve au dessus de lui, au final, il se disait qu'il pouvait bien passer outre et continuer à profiter du corps de son mari tant qu'il en était encore temps. Et il espérait bien que ce soit jusqu'a la fin de leur vie.


End file.
